A New Life And An Old Love
by pizzaxyork
Summary: What happens when Bella leaves? Will Edward and Rosalie become something else?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie walked downstairs into the living room when she found Edward sitting on the couch, sobbing and holding a sheet of paper. She was confused and worried. "Edward what's wrong? What happened? Is it Renesmee, where is she?" Rosalie asked while looking around to see if Renesmee was in the room. "It's Bella.

Sh-She left..."He held up the paper to give it to Rosalie. Rose took the paper and noticed that it was a note from Bella to Edward that said that she was leaving him, because she couldn't raise a child. She found someone else, and that person was Jacob Black.

Rosalie was furious. She didn't understand how someone could possibly leave their own child. "What the hell? How could she do this? That's her daughter! She can't just leave the two of you like this! She left you for that boy at La Push?" Rosalie asked as she sat on the couch and tried to comfort Edward.

Edward did not know it, but Rosalie was secretly, madly in love with him. Ever since she saw him, she knew he was the one. It was love-at-first-sight. Edward didn't know this though.

"I don't know why she would do this, but I'm going to kill that stupid bastard!" exclaimed Edward. "Edward, stop. You're not thinking straight", she explained. He knew that, but it did not stop him from still thinking about doing it.

"Rose, what am I going to do? Nessie doesn't have a mom anymore", cried Edward. "You guys don't need her. You have your family, remember. And you know that we will help you get through all of this together. Besides, Bella was never there for Ness. I was practically her mother", Rose said, knowing very well that she was right. "Yeah, you're right. But I love her. I don't think I can live without her." Rosalie hugged him, "It'll be hard and will take time but don't worry. I'll help you through this."

That night, Renesmee asked Edward why Bell wasn't there. "Your mom went to go visit an old friend, baby", Rosalie replied for him. She knew that Edward wouldn't be able to lie to his own daughter. "Thanks", Edward mouthed to Rosalie. "No need to thank me, you know I'll always be there for you", Rosalie told him.

That same night, Rosalie went over to the cottage to help Edward with Renesmee. As she put a sleeping Renesmee into bed, she heard someone sobbing from the next room; she knew it was Edward, so she quietly shut his bedroom door. She understood that he might not want company at the moment and just needed space for a while, to figure out some things.

In the morning, Rosalie walked to the cabin to check on her niece. As she walked into her room, she heard Renesmee playing with her dolls. "Good morning, sweetie", said Rosalie. "Good morning mommy!" Nessie ran up to Rosalie and hugged her legs.

Renesmee always called Rosalie her mom, because she had been there for her more than Bella ever was. "Are you hungry?" She asked her. "Extremely hungry", Renesmee exclaimed. "Alright, well let's go make you some breakfast. Just wait here."

Rosalie walked towards Edward's room and knocked on his door, "Edward?" "Come in", he replied. Rosalie opened the door and stood at the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. "I've been better", he stated the truth. "It will get better, I promise." "I know", he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Well, I'm going back to the house to make Ness breakfast, want to tag along?" "Um sure, let me just get dressed", he replied. "Alright, well hurry. Her stomach keeps on growling", they both laughed. Rosalie left him to change. Edward came out of his room, two minutes later and walked the girls back to the main house.

"I miss her", Edward said while they were walking. Ness was trying to catch butterflies. "I know you do." "Maybe it was the best thing for her to do. Anyways, she was never there for her daughter. She was rarely at home and whenever she came back, she always smelled like him, even though she tried to cover up the smell. I knew she was cheating on me, but I was too stupid to do anything about it. I was blinded by my love for her. I'm so stupid"

"Edward, stop. You're not stupid, she's the stupid one. She threw away a life of happiness with her family for some other guy. She will regret it, believe me. She will", Rosalie tried to make him feel better. "Thanks Rose, you always know what to say and I am really grateful for what you're doing for Ness, for what you're doing for all of us. We're all heart-broken at Bella's decision and you're the one who's keeping us all from falling apart. You're the rock in our family right now. We all appreciate and admire you for that."

Rosalie would have cried then and there, but didn't. "Thank you so much Edward", she hugged him tightly. They loosened their grip in each other, but Edward still held her in his arms as they stared into each other's eyes, until Nessie interrupted them.

"Daddy, I'm hungry", she whined. "Oh um", he let go of Rosalie. "Sorry", he told Rosalie. "Its fine", she smiled apologetically. Edward grabbed Ness and carried her on his back, "Come on munchkin. Let's go get you something to eat." "Rosalie just smiled at the sight of them until they reached the house.

The three of them walked in to the smell of food. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Esme cooking breakfast. "Good morning children", said Esme as she hugged all three of them. "Hi grandma", said Ness. "Good morning Mom", Rosalie and Edward both said."I figured I'd make Ness something to eat, so you wouldn't have to, Edward", explained Esme. "Thank you, I appreciate it", replied Edward.

Nessie and Esme were talking as Rosalie and Edward walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "How are you going to tell her?" Rosalie asked Edward. "I really have no idea. I keep thinking of a way to tell her, but it all comes out wrong. What do I do?" Edward was on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry. Look, I'll talk to her, okay?" "Really, you'd do that for me?" Edward asked. "Of course, I think I know how to tell her.", Rosalie said. "Thank you, Rose. Oh and um sorry about earlier", Edward said looking away. "It's okay, I know you're not really focused right now", said Rosalie while looking down at the floor, blushing.

That night, Rosalie went into Renesmee's room as she was playing and asked her if she could talk to her. "Hey Ness, may I talk to you for a second?" asked Rosalie. "Of course, mommy", Renesmee replied. Rosalie sat down Renesmee on her bed and looked at her anxiously. "Ness, um...you know I'm not your real mommy, right?" "Yeah, I know...but I wish you were", she replied, wretchedly. "You know your real mommy, Bella?" "Yeah, what happened?" She was very curious. "Well, Ness...she's not coming back home?" "Why?" "She left..." Rosalie really did not know how to explain this to a five year old.

"So, are you my new mommy?" "No, baby, Bella will always be your real mom. But that doesn't mean I won't treat you like my daughter. I love you Ness, and you know that", Rosalie hugged Renesmee. Neither of the girls noticed that Edward was standing at the door the whole time until he walked in and hugged the both of them. "I love both of you", Edward said as he kissed their foreheads.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

Edward always had feelings for Rosalie, ever since he met her. But it took him a while to realize that they were there. Lately, his feelings had been growing even more towards her. Rosalie had always known that she loved Edward, ever since the day she met him. She loved everything about him and he loved everything about her.

Everybody in the house knew of their feelings towards each other, except for the two of them. Alice and Esme always tried to convince Rosalie to tell Edward that she was totally in love with him. And Jasper and Carlisle tried to convince Edward to tell Rosalie that he loved her and that he always had. They were both cowards and didn't want to tell the other their feelings towards them. Until one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme and Alice took Renesmee shopping that day. While Carlisle took Jasper to work with him, because Jasper wanted to know what it was like to work at a hospital. This meant that the only two that were left at home were Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie sat in her room, singing along to the music that was playing from her iPod. Edward stood quietly out her door and listened.

Edward had always enjoyed listening to Rosalie sing; she had such an angelic voice. She was singing along to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. This was one of their favorite songs. They would always play it in the car when they went somewhere.

Edward knocked on her door. "Come in", she replied softly. Edward opened the door and sat at the foot of her bed. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked him. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering f you wanted to go somewhere with me", Edward replied. "Yes, I would love to", she smiled. "Great. Well, get changed and I'll be waiting in the car", he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward silently waited in the car until he noticed Rosalie walking out of the house in a beautiful, white, summer dress. "She is so lovely", he thought to himself. He always thought she looked beautiful, no matter what she wore. Rosalie got in the car, "Where are you taking me?" "It's a surprise", Edward smiled. "By the way, you look gorgeous." Rosalie smiled down at the ground, "thank you."

The drive was only about 15 minutes. As Edward parked on the side of the road by a forest, Rosalie asked, "Um Edward, why are in the middle of nowhere?" "You'll just have to wait and see", he chuckled. "Follow me", he said. Edward walked into the forest with Rosalie right behind him, until they reached a beautiful meadow. She noticed a blanket on the ground, food, and roses.

"Wow, you did this?" Rosalie asked Edward. "Yeah, I figured I'd do something nice for you to show you how grateful to have you in my life as well as Nessie's." Rosalie started to tear up, "Thank you so much, Edward. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Edward wiped her tears away with his thumb. He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the picnic on the blanket. He grabbed the roses and gave them to her. "Here, theses are for you." "Edward, you are so sweet", said Rosalie.

Edward and Rosalie ate and talked about different things for hours. In between everything, Rosalie lied down and rested her head on Edward's lap. They laughed and talked, and talked some more. "Rose, I want to thank you for getting Nessie and I through everything that went on with Bella. No matter what I do for you, it will never amount to all that you have done for me. You are truly are an amazing person. You have such a big and warm heart and I…I love you." "Edward, I love you too, you know I'd do anything to keep the family together. You guys are the reason I live. Without all of you, I'd be nothing."

"No, Rose. Listen, I love you. I always have, I was just too blind to realize it. I am in love with you. You are such a beautiful person, inside and out. You are the reason I am still going. You lit up the fireworks in my heart. You make me feel so happy and alive. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you. I am crazy in love with you, Rosalie. You are such a strong person; you do not let anyone get in the way of what you want to do. I admire you for that. You are my anchor, you keep my feet on the ground, and you keep me from going crazy. You have such a great sense of humor that is so adorable. When you blush, the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. You have such an angelic face and hypnotizing eyes that I could stare into all day. Rosalie Hale, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But only if you love me back."

By that time, Rosalie was crying. She jumped on Edward and kissed him hard and passionate, then let go. "Edward Cullen, I love you. I always have and I always will. I was so heart broken when Bella left you, because I hated to see you in the state you were. I want to be with you too." "Well then be mine? Let me love you forever. I just want you to know how much I love you." "Yes, I'll be yours. I love you so much, Edward." They kissed again until they needed air. They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

They stayed there for a few more hours until it got dark. "It's getting dark, we should head back," Edward said as he helped Rosalie up. "Let me help you with this stuff" Together, they put everything back in the picnic basket. Rosalie grabbed the roses in one hand and Edward's hand in the other. They got in the car and held hands as they drove back home.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked in, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper immediately stood up from the couch. "Where have you two been? We've been calling you for hours", Carlisle asked, worriedly. "I took Rose somewhere and we turned our phones off for a while", Edward explained. "Sorry", they both said.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you two together?" Alice asked, as she noticed they were holding hands. "Oh um, yeah", Rosalie said as she blushed and looked down on the ground. Alice gasped, "Finally you two got together! I've been wondering when this was going to happen. Congratulations!" She hugged the two of them. "Awe, I'm happy for the both of you", Esme said and hugged them. Carlisle smiled at them. "Thank you. Wait, where's Nessie?" Edward asked Esme. "She was getting sleepy, so I put her to bed." "Thank you." "Now, you two go to the cottage. I can take care of Nessie. Now go." Esme demanded them. Rosalie giggled. "Okay, good night everyone." Rosalie and Edward walked out and headed to the cabin.

That night, Edward and Rosalie made love to each other. "I love you", Edward said as Rosalie rested her head on his chest. They were both still naked. "I love you too", Rosalie told him. She fell asleep as Edward caressed her hair. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

Rosalie and Edward did not think that they were going too fast, because they acted as a couple before they started dating and have loved each other for years.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day

Rosalie woke up next to a sleeping Edward. She smiled and got up to take a shower. After she got out, she noticed that Edward wasn't in bed anymore. She was about to go look for him, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning, beautiful", he whispered in her ear. "Good morning, handsome", she turned around in his arms and kissed him "Come and eat. Made you breakfast." "Great, I'm starving."

While they were eating, Esme called Edward and told him to stay in with Rosalie, and that she could take care of Nessie. She just thought that they should spend some time together. They stayed in bed all day and listened to their favorite songs, read their favorite books, and talked. They were having such a good time; they did not ever want to leave that bed. Around 3 o'clock in the morning, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
